Shameless
by Roxie Archer
Summary: To Marik, Bakura is a dark, erotic god and if his love depends on it, he can settle for only being a loaded God complex at his disposal. Yaoi BakuraxMarik and BakuraxRyou


Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi, "Sugar, We're Going Down" is property of Fallout Boy

Author's Notes: It wrote itself, what can I say? Also, I know it looks blocked but I did that to preserve the look of the lines inbetween. Deal with it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Shameless**

_Am I more than you bargained for yet?_

Sweat slicked bodies hit the mattress with a dull thud. Panting, gasping lovers trying to catch their breath after harsh ecstasy, light skin traversing dark, marred, taught flesh with appreciation as reluctant bodies agreed to become two once again. "God, Marik…" words ground out in a heaving voice still thick with sex and dark desire and deep passion "how the fuck do you make me come so hard?" Dark amethyst eyes turned on him, a cheeky grin developing on a perfect tanned face, made even darker by shadows and moonlight filtering in to catch on a sharp, muscular frame, naked and chest down on the heated mattress. "I guess we just _fit_. But I can't take much credit…you're such a cruel erotic god." he said, leaning up on one arm and reaching out to caress that flawless and pale face. "He who makes the gods envious." a deep whisper rumbled on seductive words.

_I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear_

_Cause that's just who I am this week_

Bakura fisted a hand in the sandy tawny hair before him, pulling the other into a brutal kiss, plundering the territory openly surrendered to him. Marik moaned as Bakura growled into the kiss, claiming savagely what he alone possessed. And Marik surrendered to the force of the thousands of years of hardship and cruelty pressed upon him, of cold desert nights and heated blood on far off sands, allowing the taste of darkness and death and lust and shameless sin to fill him as he bathed in its power.

_Lie in the grass next to the mausoleum_

"I'm the best fuck buddy you'll ever have." Bakura grinned, releasing Marik to throw himself back on the mattress with a dark laugh. "Yea." Marik agreed, his quiet tone going unnoticed as he lay back himself, settling down for the night as his thoughts and fatigue rushed in to claim him.

_I'm just a notch in your bedpost_

_But you're just a line in a song_

_(a notch in your bedpost but you're just a line in a song)_

Bakura was such a dark unforgiving and cruel god, beautiful and tainted. There were a thousand songs to describe men like Bakura, a thousand lovers who without ever meaning to, grew to wish those men belonged to them as they were their trophies. Lovers like Bakura could never be won through the talent of lust or cruelty or any other quality they themselves possessed. Men like Bakura could only be won by men like Ryou, who knew nothing of such things. It was a sad and unfair, unmerciful world that cared nothing for men like him, who had fallen in love where love was not allowed.

_Drop a heart, break a name_

_We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team_

But what he wouldn't give to be enough for the one he wanted. God, he could do anything for Bakura. Anything to prove himself worthy, any sin he would gladly commit for the body next to him to not be so far away.

_We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it_

_We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it_

Bakura presses Ryou against him with strong arms around his slim waist, their bodies melding together in an ancient sacred ritual, melting into one before their clothes are even gone. Ryou makes little mewling sounds that Marik could never make as Bakura caresses his neck and shoulder with a hot tongue and a warm, affectionate mouth. Ryou buries his fingers in unruly and thick white hair, arching himself into Bakura and making Bakura moan.

_Is this more than you bargained for yet?_

_Oh don't mind me I'm watching you two from the closet_

_Wishing to be the friction in your jeans_

_Isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be him_

_I'm just a notch in your bedpost_

_But you're just a line in a song_

_(notch in your bedpost but you're just a line in a song)_

"I love you Ryou." a soft whisper in the night, answered with a contented "mmm".

_Drop a heart, break a name_

_We're always sleeping in and sleeping for the wrong team_

Marik knows he doesn't need Bakura to live. There are others who lust after Marik, who know him for the insane, psychotic god that he is. Marik is ruthless and full of grace and superior to all those who look on his perfect and confident frame. He was just…reaching out for an equal, for someone who could bathe unintimidated in his perfection. And no force on earth could intimidate Bakura, the great King of Thieves.

_We're going down, down in an earlier round_

_And sugar, we're going down swinging_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

_A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it_

_We're going down, down in an earlier round_

_And sugar, we're going down swinging_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

_A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it_

Couldn't Bakura see that he was a god too? Couldn't he see the figures trembling in fear around him, afraid that one little gesture of his hand could end their nameless existences? All of this he would do for Bakura also, all of the world he would offer for the chance to always lay beside him.

_Down, down in an earlier round_

_And sugar, we're going down swinging_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

_A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it_

When Marik fights with Bakura in the dark alleys where the pathetic children of the dark society think they are gods, Marik reminds them that they are mortal with his fist and his golden blade and his terrifying miracle of the nothingness that swallows their souls in blackness and forces them upon eachother.

And later beneath hot and cleansing water as their crimson sins wash away down the drain, Marik reminds Bakura that he is _Ishtar_, the god of war and also sex.

As wet bodies soak the comforter on a shadowed bed, Marik fights for dominance and concedes because it pleases him. He never loses.

_We're going down, down in an earlier round_

_And sugar we're going down swinging_

"Don't you just love me." a cocky, self-confident smirk.

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

"Best fuck I ever had." Bakura answers with a lazy grin.

_A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it_

_We're going down, down (down, down)_

_Down, down (down, down)_

_We're going down, down (down, down)_

_A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it_

"Bakura, how many people have you made love to?" Ryou asks as he lies in Bakura's arms at night. "Only you." Bakura answers truthfully in the dark.

_We're going down, down in an earlier round_

_And sugar we're going down swinging_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

Marik grins to himself, resting his head against the wall in his small dark world with a finger pointed to his temple.

_A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it_

"Bang."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

more author's note: I wanted to convey that Marik has decided he can live with this, if it's all he can ever have, he'll be happy with it. But that doesn't take away the feeling of everything sucking so much it's just funny. At the end, Marik will just sit there, never doing or saying anything to change the situation because it's all cool in Bakura's mind, and say to himself "I'm so screwed. Just shoot me." shake your head, laugh at yourself, bang

As always, please review if you liked.


End file.
